En historie fra fortiden: Tom og Merope
by Ruby Boffin
Summary: Historien om hva som skjedde med Tom Riddle og Merope Gaunt. Historien følger faktaene vi har fått fra boka, men det betyr ikke at den ikke bærer på en overraskelse eller to.
1. Saftglasset

Det var en av de irriterende varme dagene. Solen hadde stått alene på himmelen i nesten en uke nå, og det så ut som at den skulle stå der minst en uke til. Elva var blitt til en liten bekk av gjørme, og trærne hadde mistet nesten all deres grønnfarge. En liten vind blåste opp løvet på bakken og fikk det til å lage en tørr og raslende lyd. Det var en varm vind, men den fikk svetten i fjesene til alle innbyggerne i Little Hangleton til å virke litt kjøligere.  
Landsbyen var stille og rolig, det eneste man kunne høre var lyden av hjul som knirket bortover veien.

Han skjøv det svarte, svette håret vekk fra ansiktet der han satt og holdt tøylene til hesten foran seg. Om bare det kunne regne litt, så fikk han kanskje litt arbeid gjort. Han klikket på hesten for å få den til å gå fortere, noe den hadde lite lyst til.  
"Åh, kom igjen, ditt gamle beist! Jo fortere du går, jo fortere kommer vi oss hjem."  
Hesten gikk endelig litt raskere, og de rundet hjørnet ved den gamle bjørka. Dette området av byen likte han dårlig. Det var her det falleferdige og mørke lille trehuset stod. Han ville egentlig ikke dra forbi, men for å komme seg fra åkeren og hjem måtte han nesten det. Da han kom litt nærmere så han en jente som stod ved porten. Han visste godt hvem det var, men han hadde aldri brukt noe tid på å prøve å bli kjent med henne. Jenta åpnet porten og gikk ut på landeveien, sånn at han måtte stoppe opp foran henne. Han skjønte ikke hva det var hun ville.  
Jenta hadde fillete klær på seg, og håret var veldig bustete. Han hadde aldri vært tiltrukket av henne. Faktisk var hun ganske stygg, men det ville han ikke innrømme for seg selv, det var en fryktelig uhøflig tanke.  
Hun kom bort til ham og stilte seg ved siden av vogna. Han presset fram et smil.  
"Hei, Tom," sa hun mens hun stirret opp på han. Han visste ikke hva han skulle si, og fortsatte bare å smile på den falske smilet.  
"Varm dag, ikke sant? Det må være tungt å være ute på åkeren i et slikt vær?"  
"Jo da… Det er vel det," sa Tom undrende. Han hadde aldri snakket med denne jenta før, og alltid trodd hun ikke var helt rett i hodet sitt. Men når hun pratet virket hun ganske normal.  
"Det var så varmt at jeg tenkte du kanskje ville ha noe å drikke." Hun holdt fram et saftglass. Jo da, han var så tørst at tunga hans kjentes helt tørr mot ganen, men han hadde lite lyst til å drikke safta hun tilbød ham. Han tenkte at den umulig kunne være ren med det huset hun bodde i. Men han måtte nesten være en gentleman, selv om hun ikke akkurat var giftemateriale.  
Han tok imot safta, og drakk alt i en, lang slurk. Det smakte bringebær, eple, og en ting til han ikke kunne sette fingeren på. Han mumlet noe som kunne virke som et "Takk" og gav henne det tomme glasset. Hun hadde et merkelig blikk der hun så på han. Hun holdt handa si på vogna, så han kunne ikke bare kjøre fra henne. Det ble en ubehagelig pause mens han gransket hjernen sin for noe å si. Han så ned på henne, og så at hun så på noe ved siden av ham. Han skvatt til da han oppdaget at det andre øyet hennes så rett på han.   
"Eh… Du er Merope, er du ikke?" sa han prøvende. Han hadde alltid hatt vansker med å huske dette navnet, siden det var ganske spesielt. Hun fikk et vilt uttrykk i øynene, men det plaget ham ikke. Faktisk så hun ikke så verst ut der hun stod.   
"Jo, det er jeg! Og jeg vet jo hvem du er, så klart, Tom Riddle!"   
Han smilte til henne, denne gangen et ekte smil. Hun så blygt ned på føttene sine.  
"Kanskje vi skulle… gjøre noe en eller annen gang? Sammen, mener jeg?" sa hun.  
Av en eller annen grunn virket ikke det så ille, han hadde ingenting imot å være sammen med henne. Han nikket, og måtte slippe ut en liten og lykkelig latter. Hun så intenst opp på han, og slapp handa fra vogna. Han kjørte videre og vinket til henne.

Tom kom hjem, og gikk med en gang opp på rommet sitt. Han stilte seg foran det store speilet som stod på golvet. Han var for kjekk for henne. Eller han var i hvert fall like kjekk som hun var pen. Han håpet så inderlig hun ville ha ham!  
Han ville gjøre noe fint for henne, og tok fram kniven fra beltet. Han skar et dypt kutt i fingeren sin. Det gjorde litt vondt, men det brydde han seg ikke noe om. Den dype, røde fargen var så nydelig, den passet til minnet han hadde av henne. Han strøk forsiktig fingeren over speilet. Han ville skrivet navnet hennes i den røde fargen, for å vise hvor høyt han elsket henne. Han ville kysse henne. Han ville stryke håret hennes. Han ville være sammen med henne for alltid, han ville dø om han mistet henne. Han så ansiktet hennes mot hans. Kjente pusten hennes. Han måtte ned til huset igjen og se på henne en gang til.  
Han elsket henne så dypt at det gjorde vondt i brystkassa hans. Han fikk nesten ikke puste.

"Merope" hvisket han ut i det mørke rommet. "Merope, gift deg med meg…"


	2. Pinnen

Tom tok på seg sine fineste søndagsklær. En svart bukse, en hvit skjorte og et slips. I speilet så han en stripe av lyseblondt hår i døra, moren hans.  
"Hva i all verden… Hva er det du gjør, Tom?" Hun stod og så på ham med et spørrende uttrykk.  
"Jeg skal besøke noen jeg elsker. Elsker over alt i denne verden."   
Han kunne se en antydning til et smil over leppene hennes.  
"Hvem er det? Ann? Eller kanskje hun pene med det røde håret… Elisabeth?"  
Han så på henne, og skjønte ikke helt hvem det var hun snakket om. Men han ristet på hodet.  
"Ja ja, bare du er glad i henne. Men jeg liker dårlig at du bruker dine peneste klær. Du er da kjekk uansett hva du har på deg. Ah, jeg husker nå godt hvordan det var å være forelsket da jeg var på din alder."  
Tom snudde seg og marsjerte bort til moren sin. Han tok henne i armene og dyttet henne hardt opp mot veggen. Hun så redd ut.  
"Jeg er ikke forelsket, jeg elsker henne! Og du har ingen aning om hvordan det er! Bare jeg vet hvordan denne følelsen er, bare jeg elsker noen så høyt!" Han spyttet ordene ut, og kastet moren sin ned på golvet. Han pustet tungt, og hørte raske skritt i trappa. Enda et blondt hode kom inn døra. Faren hans så først på det rasende fjeset til Tom, deretter på den gråtende moren.  
"Hva i helvete er det du gjør?" Faren satte seg ned ved siden av moren. Tom styrtet ned trappa, han ville ikke være i dette huset lenger. Ingen forstod ham her, det gjorde bare Merope. Han løp bortover veien, mot huset til Gaunt-familien.

Han hørte en lyd inne mellom trærne. Der så han henne stå, så vakker i lyset fra ettermiddagssola. Han smilte og sprang mot henne.  
"Hva gjør du her?" spurte han mens han kysset henne ømt. Hun så litt paff ut av kysset, selv om det var det mest naturlige i hele verden. Men så smilte hun og.  
"Pappa og broren min er hjemme. De liker ikke… gomper."  
Han rynket på panna, men hun begynte straks å fomle i lommene på den store, grå kjolen. Hun holdt fram en gammel, støvete flaske.  
"Kan du gjøre noe for meg?" spurte hun ham. Han nikket, han ville ha gjort hva som helst for henne.  
"Drikk en slurk av dette hver kveld før du legger deg. Greit?"  
Han nikket igjen, han brydde seg ikke engang om hva det var. Bare det gjorde henne lykkelig, kunne det like gjerne være noe giftig. Han luktet på det, og fikk et vagt minne om å ha smakt noe sånt før.  
"Kom, la oss gå til sjøen," hvisket han inn i øret hennes, og trakk henne med seg innover skogen.

De satt lenge ved sjøen, og Tom benyttet sjansen til å forklare hvor høyt han elsket henne. Han viste henne kuttet på fingeren. Hun smilte varmt til han og sa at hun hadde elsket han helt siden hun først hadde sett han, for 7 år siden. Han lurte på hvorfor han ikke hadde blitt sammen med henne tidligere.  
De satt og så på sjøen og bergene, og han trakk henne inntil seg. Da hørte de en liten lyd nede fra bakken. De så ned, og der stod det en liten spissmus i det høye, brune gresset.  
"Tom? Jeg vil vise deg noe. Det er ikke farlig, men jeg tror du burde vite det."  
Hun trakk fram en lang pinne fra lomma. Han skjønte ikke helt hva som kunne være så spesielt med en helt vanlig trepinne, men ventet tålmodig. Hun rettet pinnen mot spissmusa og sukket. Han kunne se at hun var nervøs.  
"Avada kedavra," ropte hun, og et grønt lys kom ut av pinnen. Tom hoppet bakover, et slikt lys hadde han aldri sett før. Men han stolte på henne, og så ned på spissmusa. Den lå stille på bakken. Død.  
"Hvordan gjorde du det?" Han så henne dypt inn i øynene. Hun smilte prøvende og holdt fram pinnen.  
"Dette er.. en magisk stav. En tryllestav. Min er ikke så veldig pen, men det finnes staver som er penere. Det var med den jeg gjorde det."   
Han så lenge på henne, og så måtte han le.  
"Du fortsetter bare å overraske meg, du!" Han kysset henne ømt på leppene. Og denne gangen kysset hun ham tilbake.


	3. Faren

Tom lå langs bakken i det tørre gresset foran huset sitt. Det siste han ville var å gå inn. Han måtte bare vente på at foreldrene skulle dra ut, sånn at han fikk hente tingene siden i fred. Han ventet og ventet, men så ikke en eneste sjel komme i døra.  
"Bare vær sånn, dere… Om dere ikke vil lete etter meg, trenger dere aldri å se meg igjen," hvisket han til seg selv. Timene gikk, og solen ble borte bak åsene. Han tok fram flaska fra lomma og drakk litt fra den. Det smakte ikke særlig godt, og han lurte fryktelig på hva det var. Uansett kunne han ikke se noen bivirkninger fra det, så han tenkte at det var like greit om han bare gjorde som Merope ville. Natta kom snikende innpå han, og til slutt kunne han bare så vidt se huset foran seg. Han måtte nesten ta en sjanse, og håpet at foreldrene hadde lagt seg.  
Han snek seg forsiktig bort til døra, åpnet den lydløst og så inn. Det var ingen der. Han smøg seg opp trappa, hoppet over det øverste trinnet, som han visste knirket noe forferdelig, og gikk bortover gangen. Døra til foreldrenes rom stod åpent, og han fikk et stor trang etter å bare se på dem en siste gang.  
Han gikk stille inn, og bort til morens side av senga. Hun hadde et stort blåmerke i panna, men det hadde hun fortjent. Hvem våget å blande seg inn i forholdet deres? Han så på det blonde håret hennes, og deretter på sitt kullsvarte.   
"Jeg har ikke skjønt hvor ulik jeg er fra dere før nå. Jeg har aldri vært en av dere, og det har dere visst hele denne tiden. Det er derfor dere ikke vil lete etter meg. Jeg er ikke deres virkelige barn."

Tom trasket bortover veien i mørket. På ryggen hadde han en sekk med noen klær og litt mat. I kveld skulle han og Merope dra derfra sammen. De skulle starte sitt eget liv, der ingen kunne bestemme hva de skulle gjøre. Kanskje de skulle dra til London, eller en annen stor by. Der ingen ville merke at de var.  
Han nådde fram til bjørketreet og han kunne se Gaunt-huset. Merope skulle møte ham utenfor, men hun var ikke der. Det var lys i vinduet, og han kunne høre et fryktelig spetakkel. Det hørtes ut som panner og glass som datt i golvet om hverandre. Det var da han hørte Merope hyle.  
Hvem var det som skadet henne! Om noen så mye som rørte henne, ville han drepe den personen, det visste han. Han kastet fra seg sekken og sprang inn i huset. Det så enda mer fattigslig ut inne enn utenfor, selv om det var noe man ikke skulle tro. Han hørte at alle lydene kom fra kjøkkenet, så han slo opp døra og bykset inn.  
Der så han Merope presse seg inn mot en krok mens faren, Marvolo, stod og siktet på henne med sin magiske pinne.  
"Du!" ropte faren og siktet på Tom istedenfor. "Du skal gifte deg med min datter! Skal du vannære hele min familie, som jeg har arbeidet for å holde ren? Skal dere få barn som er… Grumser!" Han virket rasende, ansiktet hadde en ekkel, hvit farge. Tom visste ikke hva han kunne gjøre, han hadde ikke en magisk stav som Marvolo, og han hadde sett hva de kunne gjøre. Men Merope kastet seg over faren sin i det han nærmet seg Tom.   
"Nei, Far! Jeg elsker han! Og han elsker meg!" Men Marvolo kastet datteren sin i golvet med en enkel bevegelse, slik at hun mistet staven sin. Den trillet bort mot Tom og stoppet ved skoen hans. Han løftet den rolig opp, og siktet mot Marvolo.  
Den gamle mannen så med ett en anelse overrasket ut, men så begynte han å le.  
"Og hva skal du gjøre, gomp? Kaste den i øyet mitt, kanskje?"  
Men Tom rørte ikke på seg, han sto ennå og siktet på hjertet til Marvolo.  
"Jeg har ikke hatt problemer med å bruke magi mot dere før, jeg gjør det gjerne igjen…" Han så på den unge mannen med et sultent blikk i øynene. Merope lå i en krok og hulket.  
"Ingen rører min Merope og kommer uskadd fra det" sa Tom rolig.   
"Du skjønner det visst ikke, gutt? Merope er min datter, og hun er ren. Men jeg kan godt bli med på din lille lek. Men ikke tro jeg skal være snill mot deg."  
De begge stod på hver sin side av den mørke rommet og på hatefullt på hverandre.  
"Avada kedavra!" Et grønt lys flommet ut av staven og fylte hele rommet, etterfulgt av lyden av en kropp som falt mot golvet.  
Merope så på mannen som fortsatt holdt staven, deretter på mannen som lå ved siden av henne, livløs.  
"Er han død?"  
"Nei… Han er bare bevissløs…"  
Merope så opp på ham og smilte. Først da senket Tom staven sin.


	4. Flaska

I et skittent smug i London kom en mann gående. Han hadde mørkt hår og mørke klær, så han var veldig vanskelig å få øye på. Han hadde nettopp kjøpt et brød som han hadde under armen. Der framme lekte en liten gutt med en fotball. Når mannen gikk forbi stirret han sultent på brødet. Men han kunne ikke gi noe til ham, han måtte ha alt selv, ellers visste han ikke hvordan det skulle gå.  
Tom Riddle kom endelig fram til inngangen til den lille leiligheten der han og Merope bodde.  
Etter det som skjedde i Little Hangleton hadde hun brukket staven sin, selv etter protester fra ham. De skulle leve et normalt liv, hadde hun sagt. Han tenkte ofte på at det hadde vært nyttig å ha hatt den magiske pinnen, kanskje de kunne levd litt bedre da…   
Han kom inn i stua, som de også brukte som soverom. Der satt Merope på senga og så ut av det lille vinduet. Det varmet om hjertet hans å se henne.  
"Hei kjære… Her har jeg det. Er du sulten?"  
Hun nikket stumt. Tom var litt urolig for henne, hun hadde blitt veldig tynn og bleik. Han satte seg ned ved siden av henne og gav henne brødet. Hun spiste og smilte opp til han.  
"Tom? Jeg har noe å fortelle deg."  
Han kunne se at øynene hennes ble fulle av tårer, og ble ennå mer urolig.  
"Hva er det? Har du det bra? Har det skjedd noe?"  
Han kjente panikken spre seg i kroppen, han visste ikke om han kunne leve videre om han mistet henne.  
"Ja, jeg har det helt fint… " Hun smilte et av de nydelige, betryggende smilene sine. "Men jeg vil at du skal gjøre noe for meg. Jeg har tenkt mye på det, og… Det du drikker hver kveld, jeg vil at du skal slutte med det. Jeg tror ikke du trenger å ta det lengre."  
Han så uforstående på henne. Det var blitt til en slik vane å drikke væsken hver kveld at han ikke engang tenkte på hva det kunne være.  
"Så klart… Om det er det du vil, skal jeg slutte. Men hvorfor? Og hva er det i den flaska?"  
"Nei, det betyr ingenting. Jeg bare vil at du skal slutte, jeg er trygg på deg nå."  
Han så henne dypt inn i øynene. Han elsket veien det ene øye så en vei, og det andre en annen vei. Han smilte og trakk henne inntil seg. Han var så trøtt, det eneste han ville var å sove her sammen med henne. Men hun satt der og smilte så merkelig mot han.  
"Tom…" sa hun stille. "Du skal bli pappa".

Neste morgen våknet han tidlig. Han så på Merope som lå ved siden av han. Han fikk en merkelig følelse når han så henne, ikke kjærlighet, men noe annet. Han skulle bli pappa? Og Merope var moren?  
Han løp inn på badet, som også fungerte som et kjøkken. Der satt han seg foran doet. Han så ned i det skitne vannet, og kjente en kvalm følelse nederst i magen.   
Hva var det som skjedde? Hvorfor hadde han ikke den samme varme, komfortable følelsen når han tenkte på sin kjære? Og nå skulle de få et barn sammen? Og de var ikke engang gift! Han tørket svetten av ansiktet sitt. Hva i all verden hadde han gjort!

Han listet seg ut i stua igjen. Han måtte komme seg ut derfra, han måtte komme seg hjem til Little Hangleton. Han grep sekken sin og prøvde å finne klærne sine. Det var ikke så mange, og alle var temmelig slitte.  
Han så på Merope som lå i senga. Han kjente ingenting.   
Så åpnet han døra, gikk ut, og lukket den stille igjen. 

Han sprang bortover smuget. Han kunne se at det ikke var lenge til sola ble til å stå opp, så det måtte være tidlig på morgenen. Han visste ikke hvor han skulle dra, han hadde jo ingen penger!  
Han stoppet der smuget kom inn i veien. Det var da han hørte en kvinnestemme bak seg. Han snudde seg, og der kom Merope løpende. Hun var fortsatt i nattklærne og uten noe på føttene. Han hadde ikke hjerte til å løpe fra henne, han måtte i hvert fall prøve å forklare. Hun kom helt bort til ham, og han kunne se tårene som sildret ned ansiktet hennes.   
"T-Tom! Ikke dra fra meg, v-vær så snill!" Hun gråt så mye at hun nesten ikke greide å snakke. Hun prøvde å gi ham en klem, men han dyttet henne unna.  
"Merope, jeg kan ikke være hos deg, jeg… Jeg elsker deg ikke."  
Hun så på han med et merkelig og tomt blikk. Han kjente steinen som lå øverst i halsen hans.  
"Tom. Vær så snill. Ikke for meg, men for barnet vårt…?"   
Men Tom ristet sakte på hodet, og snudde ryggen til henne. Merope datt ned på knærne da hun så sin eneste kjærlighet gå rolig fra henne.  
Solen stod opp, fuglene våknet til liv, og kvinnen satt fortsatt i gjørmen med det tomme blikket i øynene.


	5. Sønnen

Tom lå i dobbelsenga og vred seg rundt. Det var så utrolig varmt, og han følte seg forferdelig. På nattbordet og golvet lå det en hel haug med lommetørkler. Han hadde virkelig valgt en fin dag å bli syk på, nå som det var så mye arbeid som stod uferdig. Han var tett i nesa, hadde hodepine og var utrolig tørst. Han trakk pusten dypt.  
"Mor, kan du være så snill og komme opp med et glass vann?"   
Ingen svarte.  
"Mor?"   
Han hørte godt etter, men det var helt stille i huset. _Unaturlig_ stille. Han kunne ikke høre den velkjente knirkingen fra veggene, eller fuglene som brukte å synge utenfor. Det var så stille at han til og med hørte duringen fra sine egne ører.   
Han reiste seg og kjente kvalmen og svimmelheten bre seg over kroppen. Hva slags foreldre drar vekk når sønnen er syk? Han kjente et stikk av irritasjon.  
Den gamle trappa lagde en fryktelig knirking når han stabbet seg nedover mot stua. Noen hadde slått av alle lysene også, gardinene var trukket for. Heldigvis var det en lys dag, så han kunne se godt. Det var ingen i rommet.  
"Hallo?" Han kunne høre frykten i sin egen stemme og måtte le. Hva var det han var redd for i sitt eget hus?  
Han gikk gjennom hele huset, kjøkkenet, badet, kjelleren. Men han fant ikke en eneste sjel. Han kom opp i stua igjen, og satte seg i en av lenestolene. Han fikk en merkelig følelse av å være i en annen verden. En fremmed verden der bare han eksisterte.  
Han lukket øynene der han satt, og merket at han gled inn i søvn. Det var da han kjente det. Han åpnet ikke øynene, men han var lys våken. Det var noen andre der, noen som stod rett ved siden av ham. Han kunne høre pusten i mørket, og kjente en svak berøring mot kneet. Han merket at den andre bøyde seg ned, og så ham rett inn i ansiktet.  
Han slo øynene opp og stirret ut i rommet. Det var ingen der, i hvert fall ikke som han kunne se. Han så bort på veggen som vendte sør. Det var ingenting mellom den og vinduet, men likevel var det en skygge midt på den store veggen. Det så ut som en fullvoksen mann. Tom reiste seg og gikk bort til skyggen. Han strøk fingrene over veggen der den var. Det var da han kjente kulden fryse seg helt inn til ryggmargen.  
"Hallo, Tom Riddle," sa en rolig stemme bak han.  
Tom snudde seg raskt rundt og så mannen som stod 3 meter foran ham. Han stod i mørket, så det var vanskelig å se ansiktet hans, men det var likevel noe kjent med han.  
"Hvem er du! Hva gjør du i huset mitt?"  
Mannen lo, en så kald latter at Tom kjente blodet sitt fryse til is. Han rygget bak mot veggen.  
"Er du redd for meg? Bare du visste hvem jeg er…"  
"Hvem er du, da?" sa Tom prøvende. Stemmen hans skalv. Mannen foran gikk et steg fram, og kom inn i det svake lyset fra vinduet. Tom måpte.  
Mannen var ung, veldig ung. Men Tom visste at han hadde sett ham før. Han det store speilet på det gamle rommet i Little Hangleton.   
"Jeg kan se på deg at du ikke klarer å presse fram noe å si akkurat nå," sa gutten slepende. "Så jeg tror bare jeg skal si hva jeg har å si. Når du står her ser jeg jo hvor jeg har fått mine trekk fra, de på barnehjemmet sa jeg lignet lite på min mor."  
"Merope…" Navnet datt ut av Tom da han husket den unge jenta. Gutten smilte ikke lengre.  
"Ja, moren min. Hun er død, visste du det? Hun døde da hun fødte meg. Og hun må ha dødd på grunn av ditt svik, døden er en ikke-eksisterende ting for oss trollmenn. I hvert fall for noen av oss. Vet du forresten hva slags trollmenn som er bedre enn andre?" Han så spørrende på ham, som om han akkurat hadde spurt om veibeskrivelser. Tom ristet på hodet.  
"De som kommet fra en ren ætt. En trollmannsætt."  
Tom kjente hjertet hans droppe til mellomgolvet. Dette visste han noe om. Marvolo hadde snakket om det, at Tom var en gomp, og at deres barn ville bli…  
"Se her…" Tom prøvde sitt aller beste for å høres sikker ut, men det funket ikke noe særlig. "Jeg vet at du tror jeg er en gomp, at du ikke kommer fra en… ren ætt." Det virket som at dette bare gjorde gutten sintere. "Jeg elsket moren din veldig høyt, men på slutten… Jeg vet ikke hva som skjedde. Men du er ikke den du tror du er. Har Marvolo noen gang sagt hva som skjedde den natten vi dro til London?" Gutten stirret bare på ham. "Jeg har alltid skilt meg ut fra foreldrene mine, og jeg tror jeg vet hvorfor. Noe rart skjedde den natten, noe overraskende. Jeg vet at du tror du er uren, men du er ikke det. Du er ikke en grums."  
Det virket som om dette gjorde gutten rasende, og han trakk staven sin fra lomma og rettet den mot Tom.  
"Hvordan våger du å kalle meg det?" hylte han. "Det er din feil, det er bare din feil! Du har ødelagt livet mitt, på grunn av deg kan jeg ikke være meg selv! Du ser ikke lengre på din sønn, du ser på den mektige Lord Voldemort!"  
Det virket som om han vaks der han stod, som en stor, mørk skygge i kappe. Tom falt ned på golvet og krøket deg sammen.   
"Vær så snill… Ikke drep meg, vær så snill."  
Gutten fikk et vilt uttrykk i øynene, Tom syns han kunne se en anelse av rødt der i mørket.  
"Det er det som er med deres slag…" sa han med en liten latter. "Dere er ikke sterke nok. Dere kan dø av to små ord. Mens jeg… Jeg skal bli udødelig!"  
Tom kunne ikke skjønne at dette var hans sønn. Hans egen sønn. Og nå skulle han drepe ham? Han så bedende opp på gutten. Men når han så ham inn i øynene så han kulde. Kulde og intet annet. Gutten rette staven mot hjertet til sin far.  
"Avada kedavra!"

Mye sladder gikk gjennom både Little Hangleton og Great Hangleton om hva som hadde skjedd i Riddle-huset. Alt de visste var at mannen, Tom, hadde blitt funnet død i sin egen stue. Foreldrene lå på loftet, de hadde lidd samme skjebne. Det politiet slet med var å finne ut hvordan de hadde dødd. Det virket som om de rett og slett hadde falt om, uten grunn!  
Men Rosie Johnson, den lokale sladrekjerringa i landsbyen, sverget på at natten Tom hadde dødd, hadde det kommet et grønt lys som fylte hele huset. Etter det hadde en ung mann i en svart kappe stormet gjennom døra, gått ut på veien, og blitt borte i løse lufta med et høyt smell.


End file.
